Tale of Many Fairytales
by Angel-of-vampires
Summary: It’s strange how real life can sometimes mirror some of the things that you remember from your childhood. Harry realises that things happening around him are very simmular to the fairytales he remembers.Told from Harrys'perspective.
1. Prolouge

**A/N: Hey everyone! Thanks for looking at my newest story! **

**OK, so this story is really different for me. Its told from Harry's point of view as he observes the lives of the people around him (I don't know if I can get him to observe every story, but I'll try!). There will be some really weird pairings in the following chapters (hint Myrtle and Peeves hint), so if you have a favorite pairing, no matter how weird it sounds (as long as its not same sex and really disgusting, its alright), tell me about it. Or if you have a favorite Disney movie or fairytale, tell me about that too!**

**At the moment I've written a Sleeping Beauty story about Luna and George (a favorite of mine) and a Snow White story about Hermione and Victor (there will eventually be a Hermione and Ron story, so those who are fans of Hermione/Ron, don't worry!).**

**Anyways, this chapter is REALLY short (thats why they call it a prologue!) but I promise to post the first fairytale as soon as I can. I hope to be able to post it tomorrow, but I'm not sure at the moment. It will depend on if you review! (HINT HINT!)**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**Prologue:**

It's strange how real life can sometimes mirror some of the things that you remember from your childhood.

How things can seem just like the fairytales that you heard about when you were younger.

Sometimes, those stories can stick with you for most of your life, and your life can seem to be so similar to those fairytales.

My name is Harry Potter and I've realised that this is true for me.

I remember those stories from when Aunt Petunia would read them to Dudley and I would hide in the next room just so that I could hear them. Those stories gave me hope and gave me an imagination, and for that I'm grateful.

Some of the things that I experienced during my life at Hogwarts seem so alike to those fairytales that I thought that my friends where the characters.

Strange huh?

* * *

**A/N: Sooooo??? Did you like it?**

**Please review if you want me to update quickly! Cause I am really busy at the moment, but if you review I might be able to make time to post the first fairytale! I love it when people review! Criticisms are welcome too.**

**Oh and also, none of the chapters are in chronological order, so try not to be too confused. I will try to say at the start of the fairytale which book/year its set in.**

**Angel-of-vampires **


	2. Sleeping Beauty

**A/N: Hey! This is my favorite one that I've written so far! I don't know why, but I just love it!**

**This fairytale is a Luna and George one, but that doesn't come into it until later. It's set during the Order of the Phoenix year (Harry's 5th year) sometime before Fred and George leave school.**

**Its also very long! I was thinking of making it 2 chapters, but changed my mind. If some of them get too long then I will make them multi-chapter fairytales, but otherwise they will be in one chapter.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Sleeping Beauty:**

One day when I was in the Room of Requirement with Ron, Hermione and Ginny, Luna Lovegood walked in, seemingly in a daze.

"Hi Luna!" Ginny called to her "Come sit with us."

After a minute, she replied "Hello" and sat down on the floor next to us.

"So what's going on?" Ginny asked her "I mean, why are you in here instead of anywhere else?"

"Well, I was remembering some things about my mother and our lives before she died, and I just had this strange urge to be in here." Luna told us "No idea why though."

"What kind of things, Luna?" I asked curiously.

"Well, I remember some things that my mother once told me when I was really young, but not all of the details though." Luna replied "But I don't know if what she told me was a story or not."

"Such as?" Ron asked. He still wasn't quite sure about Luna.

"Well, I believe she said something about a curse and my death. But I don't know if she said that if the two things had anything to do with each other." Luna continued.

"Wait, so your mother told you about your death?" Hermione asked, unbelieving.

"I think so." Luna replied.

"So what was the curse your mother mentioned?" Ginny asked, before Hermione could say something very unsympathetic towards Luna.

"I really don't know." Luna said "I'm not sure if it was a story or not, or really much about it. But I do remember something about sleeping forever unless a kiss is received from one that loves you, and you in return."

"That sounds more like a fairytale!" Hermione said.

"For all I know, it could be." Luna replied calmly "I think I'm getting a bit hungry. I hope there's pudding tonight." And with that, she left the Room of Requirement.

"Sometimes, she's extremely weird." Harry said after Luna had left.

"What, only sometimes?" Ron asked sarcastically.

* * *

"So how do you think you went with that last spell?" Hermione asked, her mind always dwelling on lessons. 

"I'm not really sure." I replied "I think I…"

I broke off my sentence at the sound of a scream. It sounded like it came from the edge of the Forbidden Forest!

Ron, Hermione and I quickly ran towards the forest, and when we got there we found Ginny standing over the unmoving body of…

"Luna!" Ron, Hermione and I exclaimed at the same time.

"What happened?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know. I just found her like this." Ginny replied.

"What should we do?" Ron asked, panicking.

"I don't know." I replied, my mind a blank.

"I think we should take her to Madam Pomfrey." Hermione said.

"Good idea." I said, so all together, we took Luna's still body up the stairs to the hospital wing.

* * *

"Oh, goodness me!" Cried Madam Pomfrey when she saw Luna's body "What happened to the poor girl?" 

"We don't know." I replied "Ginny just found her like this."

"Where?" Madam Pomfrey asked.

"Near the Forbidden Forest." Ginny told her "I went down there to escape from Michael Corner, and I saw someone lying on the ground. When I realised that it was Luna I went over to say hi but she didn't answer and she wasn't moving and I just knew that she wasn't sleeping or anything and I screamed and then Harry, Ron and Hermione found us."

"Breathe, Ginny." Hermione told her, realising that the poor girl was about to have a panic attack.

"Ok, it looks like Miss Lovegood will be staying here for awhile." Madam Pomfrey said "Now, do you think that you four could go to Professor McGonagall and get her and some other teacher's to see if they can find out what happened to the poor girl?"

Nodding our heads, the four of us left the motionless form of Luna in the care of Madam Pomfrey.

* * *

Later that night when I couldn't sleep, I decided that I might go and sit by Luna for awhile, so I went to the hospital wing. But before I could open the door to the ward, I heard voices coming from inside. 

"So there was no clue as to what could have done this to her?" I recognised the voice of Professor Dumbledore say.

"None at all." Professor McGonagall replied "We searched the area where Miss Weasley claims to have found the girl, and even in the Forest itself, but there was no indication of what could have happened to her."

"It's as if she suddenly just… well, stopped moving." Professor Flitwick continued.

"What about on the girls' body?" Professor Sprout asked.

"It's not what's on her body that stumps me." Madam Pomfrey answered "I took a sample of her blood to detect for potions because there was no mark on her body at all, and there was trace amounts of something in her bloodstream."

"Such as?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"I'm not really sure." Madam Pomfrey admitted "If it's a potion then it's an unknown one. I tested it for every potion, yet it was none of them that it this to her. So I gave it to Severus to look at."

"What about you, Severus?" Professor Flitwick asked "Could you identify the potion?"

"No, I couldn't." Professor Snape replied, arrogant and as much of a git as ever "I think I'll have to agree with Poppy. It must be an unknown potion. Perhaps one that someone else made up."

"Has anyone contacted Miss Lovegood's father yet?" Professor Sprout asked.

"Yes, I sent Xenophilius Lovegood an owl as soon as I was told about Miss Lovegood." Professor Flitwick replied.

"Well, if that is all, I think that perhaps we should retire for the night and think upon it in the morning." Professor Dumbledore said.

Realising that I would be found if I stayed where I was any longer, I hurried back to the Gryffindor Common Room.

* * *

The next morning when we were in the Common Room around the fire, I told Hermione, Ron, Ginny, and the curious twins Fred and George about the things that I'd overheard the previous night. 

"So they have no idea how to wake her up then?" George asked.

"From what I heard, no." I replied "But I do know that if they can't do anything for her here, then they'll take her to St Mungo's."

"I really hope it doesn't come to that." Ginny said "Luna is such a nice girl."

"Who do you think could have done this to her?" Fred asked.

"Who hates Luna?" Ron thought "Hmm, well everyone thinks she's a bit odd…"  
"No, everyone _knows_ that she's odd." Hermione butted in.

"That's not what I meant." Ron told her.

"I really can't think of anyone who would want to harm Luna." I said "Sure, like Ron and Hermione pointed out, she is different, but like Ginny said, she's a nice girl."

"Great. So we don't know what potion was used on her, how to revive her, or even who might have done this." George said.

* * *

The next day when Luna's' father Xenophilius Lovegood arrived at Hogwarts, Professor McGonagall invited Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Fred, George and myself into the hospital wing, where we found Professor Dumbledore, Madam Pomfrey and Luna's father already seated around Luna's bed. 

"I knew this would happen one day." Xenophilius said "We knew ever since she was younger."

"I'm sorry. I don't understand." Madam Pomfrey said.

"When Luna was a baby, she was cursed by a death eater, my wife's cousin." He continued "The curse stated that Luna would die when she was fourteen years old by accepting a drink off a woman she had never met. Ever since that moment, my wife and I tried to find a cure for our Luna so that she wouldn't die at fourteen. I researched curses, and my wife experimented with magic. I was unsuccessful in finding a cure for Luna, but eventually my wife was able to reduce the curse to only make her sleep until she received a kiss from the one she loves, that loves her in return."

"Luna was right!" Ginny cried out.

"What do you mean?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"She said that she remembered something like that but wasn't sure if it was a fairytale or if it was a real curse." I explained.

"Well, it is a real curse." Xenophilius said "My wife continued to experiment with magic to try to rid Luna of it completely, but when Luna was nine my wife's spell backfired and it took her life."

"So the only way to break the spell would be to find someone who likes her and get them to kiss her?" Ron asked.

"Well yes, but she also had to feel the same way about them." Xenophilius said "Do you know of anyone who my daughter may have felt this way about?"

"No, I'm sorry." Ginny answered "She never told me anything like that. I'm so sorry."

"Then poor Luna will remain this way forever." Xenophilius said.

* * *

In the dead of night while I was sitting under my invisibility cloak next to Luna's bed, the door to the hospital wing opened. I decided to sit very still and hope that whoever it was wouldn't accidentally bump into me. 

The shadowy person approached Luna's bed, and I realised that it was George Weasley!

He sat on the edge of her bed and held her hand.

"Luna, I really hope this works. I've really liked you for a long time, but I never thought that it would mean anything to you. I just hope this works." And with that, George leant down to her and kissed her gently.

Leaning back from her, he stared at her intently, hoping that she would open her lifeless eyes.

And it worked! In front of our eyes, the colour slowly returned to her pale skin, and her grey eyes opened.

"Luna!" George cried "You're alright!"

"George?" Luna whispered "Did you just kiss me?"

"Yes." George replied "I hoped that it would break the curse on you, and it worked. Luna, I've liked you for a while now, but I never told you the truth."

"George, I feel the same way." Luna told him.

Realising that I was witnessing something that I shouldn't, I slowly stood up and left the room, trying desperately not to knock anything over.

* * *

The next morning, Ginny and the other's decided that they wanted to check up on Luna, so I went with them. 

When we opened the door to the hospital wing, we found Madam Pomfrey standing next to Luna's bed with a disapproving look on her face.

As we neared the bed, I realised that George was lying with Luna in his arms, in her bed.

"Oh my god!" Hermione gasped.

"Luna's alright!" Ginny continued.

"What on earth is George doing here?" Ron said, shocked at the sight in front of him.

"He broke the curse on her." I said softly.

"What do you mean?" Madam Pomfrey asked me.

"I saw him break the curse on her last night." I replied, and seeing the uncomprehensive looks on my friends' faces, so I said slowly to explain to Ron "George kissed Luna and broke the spell."

"Oh my god!" Hermione said again.

"George kissed Luna?" Ron asked.

"Wait, if he broke the curse, then he must love her." Ginny said.

"And she in return." I finished for her.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked that Harry-Potter-twisted-version of Sleeping Beauty.**

**I'm really bad at love scenes, so please don't judge me on that!**

**I will try to post a new fairytale every week, but sometimes I won't be able to. Term 4 for the Year 11's is gonna be really hectic soon (we only have 6 weeks of school (I've got 4 left, I think), then exams, then Year 12 orintation, so I'll be a bit distracted! Sorry!).**

**BIG hugs to whoever reviews!**

**Angel-of-Vampires**


	3. Snow White

**A/N: Hey all! Time for the next Harry-Potter-twisted-version of a fairytale. Sorry it took so long! I'm really hectic at the moment. I've got exams in 2 weeks! Oh help!**

**Anyway, this one is a Hermione and Victor (Krum) story. And of course, I have the 7 dwarfs as the Weasleys'. I thought it would be funny! ****Bill is Doc, Charlie is Sleepy, Percy is Grumpy, Fred is Happy, George is Sneezy, Ron is Dopey, and Ginny is Bashful. I just think that some of them suited the characters perfectly.**

**I think this fairytale is set during the holidays before they start their 6th year (Half Blood Prince). It kinda does make sence then.**

**Enjoy!****

* * *

**

**Snow White:**

"Yay!" Fred cheered "No parents for a whole month!"

"Yay!" George agreed "We can do what ever we like!"

"I believe that you're forgetting about us." Bill said. Molly and Arthur Weasley had left Bill, Charlie and Percy in charge of Fred, George, Ron, Ginny, and myself at The Burrow while they were away for a much-needed holiday.

"Oh, come on." Ron complained "Charlie is way too tired to boss us around, and we never listen to Percy anyway, and I doubt that just you could control the five of us."

"Four." I replied from my seat at the kitchen table "I'll be doing my homework. You know that I haven't even started it yet because the Dursleys won't let me have anything to do with magic when I'm with them."

"Three." Ginny said from the corner "I don't think that I'll be around here much."

"What do you mean?" Bill asked.

"Oh, no reason." Ginny said, blushing.

"Sure." Bill said, rolling his eyes "Well I don't think it could be too hard to control you lot. I can very easily take away privileges." He had a nasty glint in his eyes as he said this.

"NOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!" Fred, George and Ron complained at once.

* * *

"Hi everyone." Hermione said "You don't mind if I stay here for awhile do you?" 

"Sure." Bill replied, acting the leader.

"But I thought that you're family were spending the holidays at you grandparent's house over the holidays." I said "Why are you here instead of there?"

"I was, but my Aunt Mary hates me for some reason. Even though I'm a witch, my grandparents have always liked me much better than my Aunt. Aunt Mary is so obsessed with her looks and wears makeup and everything to try to make herself beautiful, but she's kinda weirdly jealous of me for some reason and she tried to kill me last." Hermione told us.

"Your Aunt tried to kill you?" Ron asked.

"That's what she just said." Percy grumped, standing in the doorway.

"So Mister Grumpy decided to show his ugly mug around here, did he?" Fred said.

"Fred." Bill warned him "Anyway, what makes you think she hates you so much, and that she tried to kill you?"

"I think she wants me to use my magic on her to make her eternally beautiful. Of course I refused to use my magic on her, apart from the fact that we're not allowed to use magic outside of school, and she lost it with me." Hermione explained "Then when I was on my way here, some guy came up behind me and was going to stab me with a knife, but dropped it…"

_-Flashback-_

_CLANG_

"_Who are you?" I asked the strange man standing me. He had just dropped a knife at my feet._

"_I'm so sorry, Hermione. I didn't want to do it. She made me." He said, and it looked as if he was going to cry._

'Strange'_ I thought to myself, before saying "How do you know my name, who sent you, and what did they want you to do?"_

"_She told me to kill you, but I can't go through with it." The man said, shaking "You have to run, hide, get away from here. She wants you dead."_

"_Who?" I asked._

"_Your Aunt Mary." He said, and then he ran off in the opposite direction._

_-End of flashback-_

"Wow." We all said.

"Yeah, so now you know why I can't go back to my family." Hermione continued.

"Hermione, you are staying here and that's final." Bill commanded.

"Mum and Dad said that no one else is to stay here." Percy butted in.

"No one asked you, Percy." Ron retorted.

"Yeah." George added "There's no way that we're" sneeze "going to let your" sneeze "Aunt kill you." And he sneezed again.

"What happened to you, George?" Hermione asked him, as he sneezed again.

"We were testing our products and" sneeze "I got the sneezing one but the antidote for it didn't work." George replied, and sneezed again "So now I'm stuck like this until we" sneeze "can somehow find a cure for me."

"Mum kept trying to stop that from happening." Percy said grumpily from the corner "She knew that something would go wrong."

"Don't be a spoil sport, Percy. Loosen up and have some fun! OH wait, I forgot who I was talking to." Fred laughed, while George sneezed and laughed at the same time. The result was quite funny. "Ok, so maybe we went a little over the top with the sneezing one, but it is funny!"  
"For you." George sneezed again.

* * *

"What are you doing, Hermione?" I asked her later. 

"I'm writing to my parents to let them know that I'm safe." Hermione replied "I don't doubt that my Aunt told them that I'm dead, so I need to let them know that I'm not."

_Later at Hermione's Grandparents' house…_

"What is that?" Mr Granger asked his wife.

"It's an owl, carrying a letter!" Mrs Granger replied "But who could it be from?"

The owl swooped gracefully through the open window and landed on the desk where Hermione's parents sat. Leaving the letter in the hands of the couple, the snow-white owl flew back out of the open window and back to The Burrow.

Opening the letter, Mrs Granger read the letter to her husband:

"Dear Mum and Dad,

Please don't worry about me too much! I don't doubt that you have been told that I'm dead, but I can promise you that I'm alive and well, but I would advise you not to tell anyone else at the moment. You probably don't want to know this, but I believe that Aunt Mary is trying to kill me. A strange man came up behind me while I was out and was about to kill me, but couldn't go through with it. So as a result, I have taken shelter at The Burrow with Ron and his siblings and Harry. I'll be quite safe here, so there is no need to worry about me.

Love Hermione"

"Oh, Hermione! I can't believe that she's alright!" Mr Granger cheered.

But unbeknown to Hermione's parents, standing outside the room with her ear pressed against the door was Aunt Mary.

"So, my man was too weak to kill you, little girl." She said evilly "I should have remembered 'If you want something done, do it yourself'. Looks like I've got to find this 'Burrow', and a way to kill her myself."

Deciding that the best thing to do would be to search Hermione's room, she went there. And she was glad that she did.

After picking the lock on Hermione's door, Mary rummaged through her nieces' belongings.

'_Ah ha!'_ She thought, as she came across Hermione's potion kit _'This could be the perfect way to help me get rid of her for good!'_

So Hermione's Aunt Mary brewed a potion to change her looks, then took some poison from the cupboard downstairs, and went off to find Hermione.

* * *

Later that day at The Burrow when Hermione was in the kitchen, there was a knock at the door. Opening the door, Hermione saw that it was a little old lady. 

"Hi. Umm, can I help you?" Hermione asked her.

"Yes. I'm selling these small bottles of soft drink for money for my children. Would you like to buy one?" The old lady asked.

"Oh, yes I would." Hermione replied, and payed for a bottle. After the little old lady left the house Hermione decided that a drink would be good, so she opened the bottle.

"Who was that, Hermione?" Bill asked as he came into the kitchen.

"Oh, just some little old lady selling bottle of drink." Hermione replied drank the contents of the bottle.

"Hermione, NO!" Bill yelled, but it was too late. Hermione had drunk the poison in the bottle.

Outside the house, an evil laugh could be heard from the little old lady. But now she too suffered a problem. She was now permanently looking like that! She had drunk a potion to swell her face, but didn't realise that the effects wouldn't wear off!

By now, everyone in The Burrow had run down the stairs to see why Bill had yelled. When I got down the stairs, I saw Hermione lying on the floor, an empty bottle in one hand.

"What happened?" I asked Bill "Is Hermione alright?"

"No Harry, Hermione is dead." Bill replied.

"DEAD?!" Ron screamed "How?"

"Some woman came here and sold Hermione that bottle of drink. And Hermione drank it without thinking." Bill replied.

"What did I miss?" Asked the sleepy voice of Charlie "Hermione? When did she get here?"

"Charlie, have you really been asleep for the past 2 days?" I asked.

"Yes." Charlie replied "But at one point when I was awake, I saw Ginny outside with a boy." Ginny just blushed.

"What are we going to do about Hermione?" Fred asked.

"I don't know." Bill replied. Just then there was a knock at the door.

It was Victor Krum!

"I vas valking by and saw a hideous voman run from here, screaming somevink about killing Hermy-own-ninny." He said, his accent thick "Is this true?"

"I'm sorry Victor, but yes." Ginny replied, stepping to the side to reveal Hermione's body.

"How?" He asked, his eyes filling up with tears.

"I think she drank poison." Bill replied.

"Then I have somevink that vill help her." Victor said, cheering up "I have an antidote for poison here." And he pulled a blue bottle out of his bag and poured some into Hermione's mouth.

"You just happened to have a poison antidote in your bag?" Ron asked.

"A lot of people try to poison me so that I can't play in the next Quidditch game. So I alvays carry an antidote vith me, just in case."

And it worked! Hermione opened her eyes and saw that Victor was sitting by her side.

"Victor!" She cried "You're here!" And with that, she kissed him.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked that Harry-Potter-twisted-version of Snow White. **

**I tried to do Victors' accent, but I don't know if I did any good! And like I said last fairytale, I'm really bad with romance scenes!**

**I don't know when I'll update again next because I've been slack and haven't actually started writing the next fairy tale, or even decided which one I'm gonna do! Any help would be appreciated!**

**Please review of me! I love reviews!**

**Angel-of-Vampires**


	4. Aladdin

**A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry it's taken so long for me to update! I've got exmas starting tomorrow so I've had to 'study'. In other words, sit in class talking to friends, pretending to be studying. Lol!**

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far!**

**This chapter is dedicated to IwishIwasASlytherin for the great chapter idea! Thanks so much!**

**This one is set during the Order of the Phoenix when Harry goes to Snape's office for a Occlumency lesson.**

**Anyways, please enjoy!  
****

* * *

**

**Aladdin:**

Harry knocked on the door to Snape's office. He was there for another dreaded Occlumency lesson. He pushed the door open, but found that the office was empty.

"_That's weird."_ He thought _"Snape is never late to anything that would give him the chance to torture me."_ Harry decided that he would just wait for him to come back.

He crossed the room to sit himself in one of the chairs, but saw something shiny out of the corner of his eye.

He turned around to see what it was, and realised that it was a pensive.

"I wonder what it holds." Harry said, walking closer to it.

As he leaned over it to get a better look, he felt himself get sucked in.

Harry looked around his surroundings and realised that he was in Nocturne Ally, although it must have been some years back. He saw a teenage Snape spying on a girl who looked older than him. The girl looked completely evil, and Harry guessed that whoever she was would end up joining Voldermort and his Death Eaters.

As he watched, the girl picked up an object from a table in front of a store and put it in her bag. As she did, the object started wailing and the shopkeeper came running out of his shop and grabbed the girls' wrist.

"How dare you steal from me?!" He screamed "I'll cut your wrist off so you can't steal anything again!"

The girl tried to defend herself, crying out "I'm from a wealthy family! I have a lot of money! I can pay you back" but the shopkeeper wouldn't listen.

Just then, the teenage Snape stepped forward and said to the girl "How many times have I told you? You don't leave my sight! Its embarrassing enough that mother and father made me bring you along." The he turned to the shopkeeper and said "I'm so sorry about her. She's my squib sister and doesn't know much about this world, or manners. I'm very sorry. I'll make sure she's punished." Then he took hold of the girls' other arm and dragged her away from the very confused shopkeeper.

Once at a safe distance away, the girl said "Thanks. I thought I was a goner. I'm Bellatrix Black."

"Severus Snape." Snape replied.

"Well, thanks again." Bellatrix said, and disappeared down a street.

Harry just stood there. He couldn't believe it! He had been right about something, though. She would end up being a Death Eater.

The sensation of falling into another memory claims Harrys' body.

When he arrives in the new memory, he looks around again. Its dark and he's outside a big mansion.

He sees Snape, now older than last time. He realises that it's about 20 years ago. Snape is carrying something that looks suspiciously like a rug, and he's creeping towards the mansion.

Snape climes up the side of the mansion and reached the balcony. And on that balcony is Bellatrix.

"Hey Bellatrix. Want to come for a ride?" Snape asks her.

"Sure." She replies "But what are we gonna ride on?"

"This." Snape replies, uncurling the rug.

"A magic carpet!" Bellatrix gasps "But I thought all of them were banned and destroyed!"

"They were, but I managed to find this one." He says, and helps her aboard.

Harry stares at them, clearly disgusted. _"I really hope they don't start kissing."_ He thinks.

Harry closes his eyes and blocks his ears. This is the last thing that he wants to be witnessing! His greasy-haired teacher and a horrible Death Eater. Eww!

Finally, that memory dissolves into another. This one is of Bellatrix's wedding, but not to Snape.

"Look, I… we had fun when we were younger, but he's rich. You have nothing to offer me, and he's pureblood. That's what matters." Bellatrix tells a heartbroken Snape.

"But, but I thought you loved me!" Snape protested.

"Sorry, but even if I did, I can't marry you anyway." She replies.

"What changed?" He asks her.

"Do you really want to know?" She asks him, and he nods his head "It's your blood status. Surely you know that a pure-blooded witch like me can't marry a half-blood. Look what happened to my sister Andromeda. She married a muggle-born and my family disowned her. It was her own fault, though. And Narcissa married a great pure-blood. We are the favourites and it will always stay that way. Sorry Severus." And she walked off to begin the ceremony.

Harry looked around his surroundings again and realised that he was back in Snape's office. Luckily Snape wasn't there yet. Could you imagine the sort of trouble the Harry would be in if Snape found out?

"_I'd better just forget all of that."_ Harry thought _"It was way too disturbing anyway!"_

Just as Harry sat down in one of the chairs in front of Snape's desk, the office door opened and in walked Snape.

"Time to start your lesson, Potter." He said.

Harry looked at his teacher, now feeling something different towards him. He's not sure if he's feeling sorry for him, or if he's just disgusted by him. Either way, it's gonna be harder to concentrate in potions class now.

* * *

**A/N: So? Did you like it?**

**Please review and tell me what you thought! Even if you didn't like it!**

**And tell me your favorite paring or fairytale or anything that you would like to see happen so that I can have another chapter up soon!**

**Angel-of-vampires**


	5. Lady and the Tramp

**A/N: Hello again everyone! So I've finally finnished my exams and now it's time to post the next fairytale!**

**This is a Lily/James chapter. Thanks to KristyT23 for suggesting Lily/James. I hope you like what I did with it!**

**So this one is Lady and the Tramp because I couldn't really think of another story where the guy 'saves' the girl and they end up engraving their names on something. **

I'm saying that this one is set in Harry's 5th year when he is at Grimuald Place because I needed Remus and Sirius.

Everything underlined is one of the characters butting in when another is telling the story.

Hope you like it!

* * *

Lady and the Tramp: 

"Did you know that if you fly up the side of the Gryffindor Tower, you will find James and Lily's names etched into one of the bricks?" Sirius told me.

"Really? Did they do that?" I asked.

"Oh yes. It was after an incident in our seventh year. It was the night after James saved Lily's life, and she finally agreed to go out with him…" Remus began his story:

OoOoOoOoOoO

It was a hot, sunny day at Hogwarts. James, Sirius, Peter and I were sitting under our favourite tree near the lake, enjoying the sun and the breeze. It was a Saturday, so no one other than me was bothering with their homework. Sirius was lounging under the tree with many of the girls staring at him, and Peter was doing his best to copy him, but with disastrous results!

'Yeah, he looked like an idiot!' Sirius cut in.

Anyway, James had his broomstick with him because he'd just finished Quidditch practice for the day. His hair was messed up, and I could tell that he was looking around to find Lily. Sometimes I really felt sorry for the girl.

'I never did. She really needed to say yes to him!' 

'Sirius, will you let me tell the story?'

'Sorry.'

When James saw some of Lily's friends nearby, he jumped up and went over to them.

"Hey girls. Where's Lily?" James asked.

"I'm not really sure." Her friend Emily replied "I think she said she was going to spend the day alone."

"Don't know why, though. It's a beautiful day." Lauren said.

"I think she might be in the castle still. But I wouldn't bother her. She seemed kinda annoyed this morning." Bec said.

James decided to take their advice for once and came back to join us under the tree again.

'Those girls are damn fine!'

'SIRIUS!' Harry, Hermione and Ron scolded him.

'Getting back on with the story…'

Then all of a sudden a terrible scream was heard.

The four of us jumped up to see what was going on, and every person looked around for the cause of the scream.

We looked towards Gryffindor Tower and saw a girl with long red hair holding onto a window frame, loosing her footing on the wooden sill that she was able to reach with her foot.

It was Lily!

Before any of the rest of us could react, James had grabbed his broom and shot off into the air.

We watched James fly up the side of the Gryffindor Tower. By now everyone had gathered at the bottom of the tower and was looking up at the figures of Lily hanging onto a window frame and James on a broom trying to get to her as quick as possible.

Once he reached her James held out his arm for her to grab hold of, but she was too frightened. James got as close to her as possible and put an arm around her slim body. Hesitantly, she let go of the window with one hand and put it around James's neck. Slowly, she eased herself onto his broom and grabbed hold of him properly.

Once she was safely on his broom, James took off and landed safely on the ground away from the crowd, but close enough to us so that I could hear what they were saying.

"Lily? Are you alright?" James asked her, clearly worried. He sat her on the ground and took her hand in his.

"Yes. I am now. Thanks to you." She replied.

James looked very impressed with himself, but he said modestly "It's alright. No problem really."

"You saved my life! I almost fell! How can I ever thank you?" She asked.

I looked on amazed. James had been very heroic. And I really hoped that he wouldn't spoil it. This was the first time that she'd ever really been nice to him.

As I listened on, I was very shocked to hear James say "As long as you're alright, I don't need any reward."

"Wow! I thought you'd ask me out again." Lily said, also clearly shocked.

"I may ask you out quite often, but I'm not about to take advantage of you when you're scared out of your brains." James replied "Come on, I'd better get you to the hospital wing just to make sure that you're ok."

James helped Lily stand and she put her arm around his shoulders for support. Then he led her into the castle.

OoOoOoOoOoO

"Wow." I said.

"I was so sure he was gonna blow it, but he didn't. It was actually very romantic." Remus said.

"Did you really think so little of him?" Sirius asked me.

"Oh come on. Admit it. You were as shocked as I was." Remus said.

"Ok, alright. I was shocked." Sirius admitted.

"So what happened next?" Hermione asked. She was clearly enjoying the story.

"My turn!" Sirius yelled, acting like a two year old.

OoOoOoOoOoO

So from then on it was very different between them.

We waited under the tree for a couple of hours, but James never came back out of the castle, so we decided to go looking for them.

'No, you decided that you wanted to spy on them to see what was going to happen.'

'Shut up Remus, I'm telling the story!'

Anyway, we checked the Gryffindor Common Room, but they weren't in there, and James wasn't in out dorm.

So we thought we'd check the hospital wing. And we got lucky.

James was sitting on the edge of the bed that Lily was in. Madam Pomfrey had decided to keep her in over-night, and James had stayed with her to keep her company.

James saw us, and he beckoned us over to them. We walked over to her bed and pulled up some chairs to talk to them too.

"How are you feeling, Lily?" Remus asked.

"I'm ok now. Still a bit shaken, but I'm fine." She replied.

"So what exactly happened that made you hang out of the window?" I asked.

"Well, I was sitting on the inside of the window looking out at the view, and the latch on the window must have come loose because the next thing I knew I was hanging far above the ground." Lily told us "I was so scared! I thought I was going to fall to my death! I'm just so glad that James had his broom with him."

"Aww, a knight in shining armour." I sighed. James whacked me over the head.

'Yeah, and you deserved it.' Remus cut in.

'That's beside the point.' I said.

'And what is the point?'

'No idea.'

OK, so we sat with Lily until it was dark and Madam Pomfrey kicked us out. James protested, but she wouldn't listen. So we all left her to rest for the night.

OoOoOoOoOoO

"So when does the name engraving happen?" Ron asked.

"I'll tell this part.' Remus said.

OoOoOoOoOoO

The next day Lily was able to leave the hospital wing, and she and James spent the whole day together!

'We asked him later what was going on and he told us that she asked him out!' Sirius said.

'Wow! That's so cool!' Hermione said. She had a dreamy look on her face.

OK, so that night Lily met James in the Common Room and they snuck out under his invisibility cloak.

'We only know all this cause he told us after.' Sirius said.

'And because you were looking out of the window.' Remus said.

'True.'

So they snuck out of the castle and sat under our favourite tree. After sitting there for awhile, Lily suggested that they do something special to commemorate him saving her life, and her finally realising what a great guy he was.

So they flew up to the spot where she had almost fallen to her death, and with their wands they carved their names into one of the bricks.

OoOoOoOoOoO

"Oh, that's so romantic!" Hermione sighed.

"I know!" Harry said.

"If you ever want to find that brick, all you have to do is fly up the side of the Gryffindor Tower from the tree by the lake and find the window in the centre of that side. The brick is ten to the left of the window." Remus told us.

"When James told us what it said we were all shocked." Sirius said.

"What does it say?" I asked.

OoOoOoOoOoO

When Hermione, Ron and I got back to school a couple of days later, me and Ron got out our brooms and, with Hermione sitting with Ron on his broom, we followed Remus's instructions and found the brick.

"Oh, that's so sweet!" Hermione said.

"They knew all along that they were going to end up together." I said.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Lily Evans and James Potter

Together Forever

February 6, 1978

* * *

**A/N: So? Did you like it? Please tell me what you thought!**

**I didn't know any of the names of Lily's friends so I just used my friends names!**

**Parts are still told from Harry's perspective, but the actual story of James and Lily is by Remus, then Sirius, then Remus again. Sorry if I confused anyone!**

**I checked in the book 'Order of the Phoenix' and Lily and James got together in their 7th year, which would make it 1978. Oh, and the actual date I just made up. It's actually my birthday cause I couldn't think of another date to put it as! lol!**


	6. Nightmare Before Christmas

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry it took so long to update, but writers block is a deadly killer!**

**This one is a story of the Hogwarts Ghosts taking over Christmas, like the people from Halloween Town tried to do with Christmas in the movie 'Nightmare before Christmas'. It's one of my favorite movies.**

**I thought that this was very suitable for the time of year. Enjoy!

* * *

Nightmare before Christmas:**

It was the night before Christmas. Peeves had called a meeting with all of the ghosts to take place in Myrtles' bathroom.

"No, you can't take over Christmas." Moaning Myrtle told all of the ghosts who occupied Hogwarts "It is a day that everyone enjoys. If ghosts took over it, it wouldn't be such a joyous day."

"I agree with Myrtle. The definition of Christmas is given as…" Professor Binns kept rambling on in a monotone, but like his students, the ghosts ignored him.

"Come on Myrtle. It will be fun!" Nearly Headless Nick said "Don't you remember being alive and celebrating Christmas?"

"Now that we're ghosts we've been told to mind our bees-wax during Christmas, and miss out on all the fun! It's not fair!" Peeves said.

"Well, I guess it would be good to have a Christmas for us as well as all the living people." Myrtle said.

"So it's on then!" The Bloody Barron said.

"This year, Christmas will be ours!" Peeves cried.

"Haven't you been listening to anything that I've been saying?" Professor Binns asked in his usual monotone.

"No!" All of the ghosts said at once.

"Dumbledore won't be happy if he finds out. Dumbledore will punish you all." He told them.

"So? We might as well have some fun!" The Bloody Barron said.

"Yeah, we've been living for a really long and haven't had a Christmas since we died!" The Fat Friar said.

"Please don't spoil our fun!" The Grey Lady begged.

"As long as you don't include me and don't get out of control, I guess it would be ok." Professor Binns said.

"We won't." The ghosts said, but they had crossed their fingers behind their backs.

Professor Binns floated threw a wall to attend to some grading.

"OK, now to business." Peeves said "As leader, I will appoint jobs for all of us to do."

Peeves continued to hand out the tasks he had decided that each ghost would be able to do.

Once they had their task, the ghosts started to leave.

"Peeves? Are you sure this is a good idea?" Myrtle asked him.

"Of course it is! We haven't been able to celebrate Christmas since we died! It's about time that we could celebrate it with all of these pesky kids." Peeves replied. Then he flew off to see to some, err… decorations.

"It just seems so wrong." Myrtle sighed.

OoOoOoOoOoO

The morning of Christmas came fast. Every occupant of Hogwarts went into the Great Hall to have a nice Christmas breakfast, but found that the food was all off, mouldy and smelly!

"Eww! That's so gross!" Some of the students cried.

"Does this remind you of something?" Harry asked Ron.

"Umm, Nearly Headless Nick's Deathday Party?" Ron asked.

"Exactly." Harry replied.

Once everyone was in the Great Hall, every ghost in the school came out of the floor. Peeves stood at the front of the hall and spoke to everyone.

"Hello kiddies! We ghosts have decided that we're sick and tired of not having a Christmas, so we're taking over!" He cried out.

"But I thought that we were just going to celebrate Christmas with them all." Myrtle said.

"Of course not!" Peeves replied "Come on, ghosts, let's have some fun!"

Every ghost except for Nick, Myrtle, Professor Binns, and the Grey Lady took up some sort of weapon and started slashing at the Christmas decorations that the living had put up in the hall, and replaced them with ones that were probably more suited to Halloween.

"Ghosts! Stop this nonsense at once!" Dumbledore commanded.

"Shut up, old Dumbley-dore!" Peeves shouted back. He continued to throw some of the off food at the teachers. They all got up and screamed as if they were students in the school.

Some of the more troublesome students (mostly the Slytherin's) picked up the disgusting food and threw it at the teachers. Fred and George didn't attack the teachers, but they did throw the food at other students (mostly the Slytherin's).

The students and teachers screamed and tried to run out of the Great Hall, but more of the ghosts slammed the doors and trapped everyone in the Hall.

Students were now hiding under the tables.

"Harry, what should we do?" Ron asked from beside him.

"I have no idea." Harry replied "Hermione, what should we do?"

"I have an idea." Hermione replied.

She crawled under the tables to get to the teachers table. When she had located Dumbledore, she crawled up to him.

"Professor, we must make peace with the ghosts." Hermione told him.

"I realise that, Hermione, but I have no idea how to do it." He replied.

"They want to be included in Christmas." A voice said from next to Hermione.

She turned around and saw that it was Moaning Myrtle.

"So do you know how to resolve this?" Hermione asked her.

"Yes." Myrtle replied.

Hermione got Professor Dumbledore to quieten everyone in the hall; students, teachers and ghosts.

"Everyone, please be quiet!" Dumbledore yelled "Myrtle and Hermione wish to speak to you all."

"Ghosts, Myrtle told me why you are doing this. I know that Peeves is the ring-leader of this, although it was kind of obvious." Hermione started "I know that you all want to be able to celebrate Christmas again, and I know that Peeves couldn't resist the temptation to get everyone in the school with one of his pranks."

"But we need this to stop!" Myrtle said "I didn't think it would be like this. Peeves, you said that this was to be involved in Christmas again like we use to, but this nothing like what it used to be."

"I told them not to. I told them not to get out of control." Professor Binns muttered under his breath.

"What if we had a compromise?" Hermione suggested.

"What's that?" Peeves asked.

"When we negotiate and agree on what to do." Hermione explained.

"We want Christmas!" One of the ghosts shouted.

"We want to have fun, not be told to stay away!" Another shouted.

"Then how about this. You stop attacking us and join in with the Christmas celebrations as you all remember them. No fighting, just all of us getting along?" Hermione suggested.

"That could work." Another ghost said.

"And we can celebrate Christmas together; teachers, students, and ghosts. All together." Hermione said "Professor Dumbledore, will you allow that?"

"That was very good Hermione! Of course I will." He replied. Then he addressed everyone in the Hall "A headmaster from long ago banned the ghosts from joining in with Christmas. I never agreed with the banning, but I never changed the rules. It is down to Peeves who came up with the idea of a Christmas for the ghosts, Myrtle who told us what was happening, and Hermione who suggested a change. Thank you to all three of you!" Dumbledore finished with applauding them, and everyone in the Great Hall joined in too.

Well, everyone except for Professor Binns, who looked very annoyed. For once a prank that Peeves had pulled worked out for the best. This was not a good thing!

OoOoOoOoOoO

Later that afternoon in Myrtles' bathroom, Myrtle and Peeves were talking.

"Are you happy now that we get to celebrate with them all? "Myrtle asked him.

"I guess, but I prefer to cause trouble!" Peeves said "Did you see the look on the teachers' faces when they got food on them! It was so funny!" Peeves burst out laughing, and Myrtle joined in politely.

And then they kissed. Nah, that was a joke. Peeves flew off to cause some trouble somewhere else in the castle, and Myrtle was left alone in her bathroom.

* * *

**A/N: Kinda a sucky ending, but I couldn't think of what else to write. Please tell me how I can improve my chapters, and any ideas of what you would like the next fairytale to be.**

**I'm going away on the 27th of December (3 days from now) so I won't have any more chapters posted until after the 24th of January, which is when I think I will be back. I will try to write more while I'm away, although I can't promise anything.**

**Merry Christmas to everyone!**

**Angel-of-vampires**


End file.
